Testament to my father v 20
by Lightning bolts 343
Summary: Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato. Minato gave his life so that Konoha could live while his son (Naruto) becoming a Jinchuriki. Naruto will have a hard life no doubt about it. but, how will he live it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, coolio. This is the 2.0 version of what was Testament to my father as the first didn't exactly go anywhere and well, I kind of got distracted from it hehe.

There will possibly be a few time skips as I'm a new writer. And also, as a new writer I will do my best to describe the characters as best as I can.

"**Kyuubi"**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"Hokage-Sama, the Kyuubi has just appeared in the forest, what you will have us do sir?" asked a Konoha Shinobi.

"I want all our civilians guided and helped by Genin and the chuunin and Jounin to meet outside the wall with Anbu NOW! I will not allow for my village to be destroyed. Get me as much time as you can and put Ibiki in charge till I arrive"

The Yondaime Hokage Minato ordered as he rushed out of the Hokage tower.

-30 minuets later-

"Where is the Hokage we are losing ground to the beast, someone find him NOW" Ibiki roared at the Chuunin group of three behind him.

As the three Chuunin ran off to do what was ordered of them Ibiki turned to look at the beast called the Kyuubi no kitsune? Nine tailed fox that was decimating the battlefield of Konoha Shinobi. It was going to be a long day for Konoha. And a painful one at that.

Within the next three minuets Minato re-appeared with a tri-pronged kunai in his right hand, and a small bundle in his left.

Now you may be wondering, why the small bundle, well, the small bundle held inside of it a small few hour old child called Naruto, Minato's son.

Minato had decided with his wife Kushina at their house (where he went off to) to tell Kushina what he was going to do. And funnily enough, as a mother and a very protective one at that, shouted at Minato for his idiotic idea but after some convincing that it was the best idea for the village that Naruto, this not even a day old child was to become the Jinchuriki (demon container) for the most powerful and fierce demon ever to be known to the Shinobi world. A small baby, not even a day old, was to become a hero for his village.

"Ibiki" Minato said in a glum voice "Get everyone away from the Kyuubi; I am going to seal it into Naruto here. I would like it if you were the one to look after Naruto as he grows up because you know what Konoha is like towards its Jinchuriki; he needs someone strong to look after him. Will you accept?" Minato asked Ibiki turning away from the man as Minato looked towards the Kyuubi.

"I will do it… Minato".

"Thank you Ibiki".

Minato then 'poofed' out of sight only to appear once again at the top of a tree one hundred metres away from the Kyuubi and said to the small child in his arms.

"Your mother and I always wanted a child and we got our dream, a beautiful young man who will be the hero of Konoha. I'm sorry for what I have to do Naruto, all your mother and I wanted to do was to raise you as a normal child, take you to the academy, train you to be a ninja and help you in life to be better then I am. Or was. And I'm sorry that we cannot do this for you my son. I'm sorry for putting you in a life choice I chose for you and not one you chose yourself. I just hope that you can prove to be a strong young man for me and your mother and show to the world that a Jinchuriki is not evil, that they are a person same as everyone else is, and that you are a good hearted young man. (Minato's starts to laugh sadly while crying) I wanted to see you get chased by young girls your age like I was and to hear your mother shout at me for being such a baka, (idiot in Japanese) help you with homework, jutsu's and taijutsu. To see you take my place as Hokage and to have a life and family of your own. But I won't and neither will your mother. Live life like you want to and not how someone else wants you to, make friends your own age and dazzle a girl that you fall in love with. I love you my son and some day, we will meet again, and you'll be able to see your mother. You would have loved to meet her; a kind a caring person with an aura about her that shined about her. She was a beauty of a woman. And I hope that you meet someone like her. A caring and loving woman who will berate you for being a baka and to love un-conditionally.

I love you Naruto" Minato finished his speech to his son and turned to the Bijuu (chakra beast). Put Naruto down on a branch and began to do hand seals at an unreadable speed and shouted "Reaper death seal".

The Kyuubi then began to roar out in agony will a grotesque figure appeared behind Minato. It had purple skin, a white tattered and torn cloak and a long dagger in its mouth. It then reached through Minato's stomach leaving a long and complicated seal as the figure began to take the Kyuubi power (only half of it while the other half was poured into Naruto). While this was happening Naruto began to get whisker marks on his cheeks, they then turned darker until they were about a quarter of a centimetre in width and stopped growing showing that the process had been completed. What happened for Minato was that his world went black; the last image he ever saw was his sons beautiful face, his little chubby cheeks, his blonde hair and whisker marks. And finally, his piercing blue eyes that could melt a person's heart.

The consequences for that battle were that Minato, his wife Kushina and many loyal Shinobi and Anbu died defending Konoha… And now Naruto was now a Jinchuriki to the most powerful earthly being in existence.

It will be a hard and trying life for Naruto as he grows up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Redlox for the idea and being my first reviewer.

I would love it if anyone reading this (Redlox) to tell others about it because I would love to know how my writing fairs.

"**Kyuubi"**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Chapter _**2**_ of Testament to my father v 2… On with the story.

Seconds passed as the body of Minato fell to the ground.

Seconds passed as Naruto began to cry.

Seconds passed as the Shinigami (death god) disappeared into nothingness.

Seconds passed. It's funny really because in the Shinobi world it only takes a second or two to die. In a second you could be facing a strong opponent and the next second your throat has been cut by a sword, kunai etc.

Maybe a shuriken chain or a lightning bolt. Nobody knows how they will die; all they know is that it will catch them.

Ibiki Morino is a tall man, about 6'4, broad shoulders with an angular face with dark and determined eyes and a scar running from his right eyebrow to the right side of his nose. He wore a black pair of Anbu pants, a black shirt and a long, black trench coat that reached his knees.

This is the man who is supposed to take care of Naruto.

He is the man who is supposed to take of the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Ibiki is a man of honour and he would rather be tortured for the rest of his days than leave the poor boy to his demise.

Ibiki knew what the villagers would do to Naruto but, he had to try.

Ibiki landed next to Naruto and his leaders dead body and picked little Naruto up (still in his bundle and with now fully formed whisker marks) in his left arm. Two Anbu then appeared on either side of him. Lizard and Rat.

"I want you two to take Minato's body back to the Hokage tower to prepare him for the funeral (sigh) its going to be a long day tomorrow for all of us."

"Yes sir" both Anbu replied, lifted Minato and left along with Ibiki.

3 days later – Funeral site.

Everyone of the village of Konoha was there, Shinobi and civilian alike.

Everyone in black. Everyone with a dark look in their eyes.

Everyone with a small candle in their hands here to pay respects to the fallen of the Kyuubi's attack.

Ibiki stood up and spoke as he was the last to see Minato before he died and spoke to the population.

"Minato-Namikaze was a great Hokage. A great man. A true leader and friend to those he knew. A man of such calibre that he shined out in a crowd and showed true heart on the battlefield. Motivation leaked out of him. Respect, honour and loyalty were some of the things he lived his life by.

He died to protect us from the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He gave his life for US and our families and our children. We should all wish him a good afterlife as I know many will miss him. FAREWELL TO MINATO-NAMIKAZE" Ibiki roared and everyone reciprocated it.

6 years later

We now see a six year old Naruto Walking to the Hokage tower for his daily conversation he and the Sandaime Hokage shared.

As Naruto was walking he noticed people looking at him with anger and disgust, and he didn't know why. He had always wondered why. He even asked his step-father Ibiki why this was but Ibiki told him to "just ignore it Naruto, they are all fools" so he never really asked again.

At the Academy no-one looked at him like that. Not one person. Everyone at the Academy liked Naruto, hanged around with him and played with him on a daily basis as six year olds do. But this staring he was receiving was harsher, darker then what he normally got fro the civilians and few Shinobi.

Not one Kunoichi gave him a glare; infact they all said he was cute and would grow to become a handsome man.

Just another long day for Naruto.

He wondered what he had done to fate to make him so hated.

Ironically fate had a plan for Naruto and well, not exactly a nice one.

As Naruto turned a corner continuing his daily trek to see his 'jiji' he was stopped in his tracks by a group of four people. Not Shinobi but civilian with rather sharp things in their hands which funnily enough looked like knives. Wait knives. Crap.

He turned to run out of the alleyway but was again blocked by another civilian man.

They all closed in on him. Dark chuckling, muttering things like 'demon's gonna die today', you know the casual stuff.

"W-what do you want" asked Naruto as he saw the group get closer and closer to him.

"Were gonna kill the demon, what does it look like" one of the men said

"B-but I'm not a demon. I'm perfectly human just like AAAGGGHHH" Naruto screamed. The man from behind rammed his knife into Naruto's right shoulder.

Another punched Naruto in the gut and another kicked him in the right knee cap.

This continued for another five minutes as Naruto felt the most un-imaginable pain.

Blood covered his small frame and his clothes torn and shredded.

His face. A left eye blackened a broken nose and a scar over his right eye from his eyebrow to his lip.

Right arm broken in three places.

Left arm dislocated.

Right leg broken and left ankle sprained.

Three cracked ribs.

Well I guess you could say that Naruto really was having a bad day.

Fate, what a bit**.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Kyuubi"**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Some good criticism by Redlox2 but would like other opinion as well.

If you haven't guessed already, I like being mysterious about what I will right but, I will give hints. This will be a quick chapter as I am in the process of obtaining ideas for my starting story. My pairing for Naruto will be Yugito, Anko and Kyuubi. However, Kyuubi will be more of a tease towards Naruto while acting like a mum to him. He needs someone who is responsible.

It was a sad sight to see, a young boy beaten and on the verge of death, and a group of 20 year olds towering over him with grins plastered on each of there faces.

"Well boys, I think our work is done" the leader of the group said "Yeah, we should get out of here now before ANBU come" another, slighter shorter said, they all nodded and started to walk off but didn't make five meters. Kunai shuriken and senbon were embedded in their backs.

-20 minutes later-

"Hey mum where are we going" a young boy asked. He had black hair that swept backwards and was spiked that way as well; a black shirt with dark blue shorts, both with a red and white fan engraved into them.

"We are going to the Hokage to see if you can go to the Academy Sasuke; where else would we be going silly" the woman holding his hand said, she wore a dark blue kimono with red flames at the bottom. Her hair was also black but went down to the middle of her back with two bangs over her face. Her figure had curves in the right places and at least c-cup breasts and blue sandals. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother.

"Are we really, YES (he shouted out) I can't wait. I'm gonna become strong like brother and father, just wait mum you'll see" Sasuke then turned his head to the right into an alleyway; he saw something lying on the ground.

"Hey mum, there is something down there" Sasuke said getting his mothers attention.

"Really, well, you stay here and I will go look ok" Sasuke nodded at his mothers words.

Mikoto walked into the alleyway "AH" she screamed. Instantly an ANBU operative appeared "What happened" the cat masked ANBU woman asked and Mikoto pointed; tears running down her face. It was her best friend Kushina Uzumaki's son Naruto.

-3 hours later. Hospital room-

In the room was the old Hokage Sarutobi, Mikoto, Sasuke, the cat masked ANBU, Genma (a Jounin) and Kakashi (Sharingan) Hatake.

They were all sitting around the bed that kept Naruto under a blanket and fast asleep.

They had gotten him to the hospital within a few minutes of the ANBU finding him almost dead but with a small pulse. His wounds had already healed and the blood clot that was found was now gone because what everyone but Sasuke knew, the Kyuubi was doing its job at keeping the boy alive.

Sarutobi had asked Genma and Kakashi to take Naruto as apprentice's and suffice to say, they both agreed immediately.

-3 days later- Mindscape

"_Where the hell am I; one minute I was awake and now I'm not" _Naruto pondered in his thoughts.

He then opened his eyes to the sight of a large, dark room filled with pipes. Large cage doors at the end of the hallway with a meter long and a half meter wide piece of paper in the middle of it; it read 'Seal'. I wonder why.

The young blonde walked up to the cage doors, cautious of the unknown, until, a sobbing noise, a woman to be precise. Naruto could hear it clearly as he walked through the cage doors.

"**Why are those stupid villagers so mean to Naruto-kun, he has done nothing to them, yet they still beat him to near death" **the woman said to herself, not noticing the blonde fur ball walking up to her.

"Hey miss, are you ok, why are you crying?" the blonde asked ever curious.

"**N-Naruto-kun, w-what are you doing here, why would want to see me after what happened to you"** The redheaded woman asked as she stood up.

"Well, I just woke here, then I saw the cage, then I heard you crying and I wanted to know why you were crying" Naruto explained

-30 minutes later-

"So that's why I've always been hated, oh well that's all I the past now and we are here in the present, right?"

"**Yeah, I guess we are"**

And that's how the strong relationship between Naruto and the Kyuubi started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Sorry for any spelling mistakes there are. This will be a quick chapter – idea filler and suspense chapter hehehe.

"**Kyuubi"**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

"Raiton: Sharp shot" a young boy shouted. Lightning bounced through the clouds as he did and then struck the ground like an earthquake but only in one area; the are where he was pointing too. 3 metres in front of him. A blonde spiky haired boy, wearing a dark blue shirt and red pants. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The lightning prince as the village of leaves now calls him. Lightning so powerful it rivals the Raikage's; well in a few years but still, you get the point.

"Good work Naruto, now lets go home" a tall man wearing a black trench coat and bandana/ hiti-ate. Ibiki Morino – his stepfather.

"Ok" he replied"

It had been three weeks since Naruto's meeting the Kyuubi no kitsune, he was now at the age of six Jounin level; but still had to go to the Academy. His stepfather – Ibiki was making him, saying it was good mental practice (cough torture cough) because of the pink banshee – aka Sakura Haruno -. The biggest Sasuke fan and probably has the biggest lungs in the Elemental Nation.

Naruto, now finished his practice was heading home for breakfast and to then head to Academy. Six hours of pure torture. The only good things for Naruto would be Sasuke – his best friend and Anko – his favourite teacher and second biggest tease apart from Kyuubi.

2 hours later-

"Hey Sasuke, who do we have for Academics today" our favourite blonde asked his best friend. "I have no clue, there wasn't any sheet today". "Just great, that probably means I can't sleep then" Naruto said.

10 minutes later-

"Hello class I will be your teacher for the whole day" a woman, purple hair in a spiky pony-tail, orange mini skirt, light brown trench coat over a fishnet shirt said.

Naruto immediately looked up with a massive grin on his face; his favourite teacher ever had just arrived. And second girlfriend once completed the chuunin exams. (Don't worry Redlox; Yugito will be here soon, coughing Chuunin exams cough).

His first; Kyuubi of course.


	5. Chapter 5 - Notice

Just a quick notice for readers.

My chapters will vary in size due to ideas coming and going.

Some chapters will be short; mostly for effect for the next chapter (like chapter 4 is) and some will be longer because either I have an idea overload or I feel like writing a long chapter. I AM VERY RANDOM.

I have my reasons for chapter length but mainly idea's for future chapters.

My story is a random chapter one where if I have an idea then I will right.

Just wanted to tell ya.


	6. Chapter 6

The real chapter 5. - I thought I might have a bit of fun writing as an idea just pooped into my head. The ANBU assessment…

"**Kyuubi"**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

It has been 3 hours now for Naruto and Sasuke in the Academy. 3 hours of complete torture. Firstly, Sakura and Ino came over to Sasuke and Naruto (Sakura for Sasuke and Ino for Naruto) both asking their favourite boys out on a date. Coincidentally, both boys said that they have training to do after Academy so the girls just let it go.

Now finally as the last bell rang after the final three hours, just when everyone was about to leave – the Hokage, Sarutobi walked in with five ANBU guards.

"Uh oh, what did you do this time Naruto" Sasuke whispered so the old Hokage wouldn't hear. "Probably about when I snuck into ANBU, stole all the masks, hid all the weapons and then ran around with Yuugao's underwear which funnily enough had cat imprinted onto them and was purple just like her hair" Naruto explained. The second Naruto finished talking however; Yuugao the woman with purple long hair and a cat mask looked over at Naruto and Sasuke – whispered to the Hokage who nodded then turned back to the boys and started to slowly walk to them.

"What did you do Sasuke" Naruto hurriedly asked

"Do you remember that after you were caught after eight hours of being chased. Yeah well I then snuck in as everyone was calmed down and set off a few explosions and stole Kakashi's book" Sasuke explained his fun. "I knew I heard a boom when I was with Ibiki and Anko eating lunch" Naruto immediately shut up as Yuugao was now right in-front of them.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke –kun. I need you two to come with me and the others or we will do it by force after what happened with your latest prank with the armour" Yuugao explained. "Oh that's what it was about. Well I'm sorry to say Cat-san but you won't catch us" Both boys them shushined out of the room leaving Yuugao wide-eyed that the boys not even seven years old yet knew a high Chuunin level technique "Hokage-Sama, it seems we will need to chase them down again" Cat said "So it does" Sarutobi replied and then the ANBU and elderly Hokage also vanished and began the chase after the two boys.

Rooftop of Academy

"Aw man did you see Yuugao-Chan's face it was hilarious" Exclaimed Naruto

"Yeah but not as good as Kakashi's"

"Very true but still Sasuke where to hide for the next three hours"

"I don't know Naruto… Wait I got it!"

"You don't mean THAT place do you Sasuke"

"Very much so"

"You do realise that in THAT place they will NEVER find us"

"That's the point. Once they give up, we go to Kiba's. He would never rat us out"

"True. Ok cool lets go"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six is here yippy!**_** Now for this chapter I don't know how long it will be because I am short on time so either way; I will try to make it longer than the others have been so far. TRY is the key work and I do apologise if I don't because quite frankly I want to make my chapters longer. Oh well. Have fun reading – review and helpful criticism is welcome. Also, if there is any spelling mistakes with the Japanese writing them woops my bad.**_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

So far today for Naruto and Sasuke has been alright. Not exactly much fun; until now.

You see, the two boys are always getting into some type of trouble and most likely always will. However. When it comes to pranks, the two boys excel in it.

They have just been caught by the Hokage and his guards and now on the run and on there way to the forest of death to hide from Sarutobi and his guards.

The two boys once made Genin already have a plan for whoever is the sensei; make it hell for them but for now, they are gonna do it to the Hokage and his ANBU squad that are chasing after them.

"Hey Naruto when do you think the ANBU and old man are gonna give up the chase huh?" Sasuke asked while running to the gate of the forest of death with Naruto by his side.

"I don't know but one thing I can tell ya is that if they catch us, well, Anko-neechan is gonna kill us".

The prank they had pulled the day before with the ANBU armour was that they filled all of the armour pieces, of each ANBU operative who had the day off, full with itching powder that is used in torture and investigation and funnily enough – it was Anko who gave it to them saying "whoever you get, make sure you get'em good"

And so they did. Every ANBU member who had the day off had to go to Ibiki for a cure for the powder. Ibiki did give them the cure, but not before laughing in there faces and saying stuff like "out-smarted by kids" and such.

Hokage tower-10minutes later

"You called Hokage-Sama" said Anko entering the door.

"Yes Anko I did. It's about a prank that Naruto and Sasuke pulled yesterday with some A-classed itching powder. I want you to go and get Tsume Inuzuka and ask her if she can pick up their scents anywhere and if she can, have her and a team of ANBU track them down and bring them to me. They are not in trouble as such; I just want to ask them a few questions"

"Yes Hokage-Sama right away"

"Oh and Anko one more thing"

"What is it?"

"This picture I have here was given to me by Naruto this morning before the Academy" Sarutobi shows Anko the picture of Anko in her panties and bra of what seems she just got out of the shower.

"I am going to kill Naruto when I get my hands on him" Anko them stormed out of the office.

Forest of death- same time

"Yo Sasuke the traps are set, did you find any food?" inquired Naruto as he just heard his stomach rumble

"Yeah. I found a snake and a few bird eggs"

"Awesome I am hungry. I will go and get the firewood while you look for some honey"

"Will do"

And so both boys went off, not knowing of what terrible fate was about to befall them.

Inuzuka compound- 10 minutes later

"Hello Anko, can I help you with anything" asked Tsume just answered the door

"Yeah, Hokage-Sama asked me to get you to see if you can track Naruto and Sasuke down because of a prank they pulled and because they have blackmail on me and I want to know where Naruto was able to get it from"

"I thought I heard some rumours about those two and a prank they pulled. Apparently it was on some ANBU members who had the day off?"

"It was and now Hokage-Sama wants to ask them some questions about something. My guess is he wants to know how they done it"

"Ok give me a second" Tsume said before sniffing the air for the two boy's scents and chakra signatures. "Found them" and then the two women race off to find the two boys who at that moment in time where enjoying some lunch when a cold ran down there spines.

Forest of death- same time

"Did you just feel that cold shiver Naruto?"

"Yep I felt it. Probably and looking for us and me because of what I have on her"

"Yeah what's that Blondie?"

"A photograph of her in her panties and bra for blackmail"

Shows Sasuke the picture. Sasuke then goes flying into the tree directly behind him with blood dripping out his nose. "Ha, light weight"

_**Just a little say here, Naruto and Sasuke might be caught.**_

_**They might be offered a placement somewhere (Cough ANBU assassination with Kiba cough).**_

_**And the boys get weapons – most likely a bow and swords just because I'm that type of person. Also, a certain blonde haired kitty cat will be making a show of herself soon. Hehehe. **_


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been a while since my last chapter. I am sorry. The idea bug got away from me but now I have caught it. Again. Also, would people like me to do little comedy starts before each chapter? You know something different.

Furthermore, I am changing the ages in this from now on as I feel that it would do to help my writing and the chapters in later dates.

Also I have two OC's in this, I'm not sure if others already have their names so if you have seen their names before please tell me and I'll change them.

Naruto: Currently 7

Sasuke: Currently 7

Academy students such as Sakura, Ino Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba as well as Hinata and Shino are all 7.

Anko: Currently 15

Tsume: Currently 28 (she had Hana at 17 due to clan mating rituals. I think that works.)

Kakashi, Yuugao, Tenzo, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai are all 22

Kakashi ANBU team:

Yuugao = Cat

Tenzo = Weasel

Asuma = Boar

Kurenai = Lizard.

Other ANBU:

Rabbit = Guy

Turtle = Genma

Mouse = Shikaru (Shikamaru's older brother/ one of my OC's)

Hawk = Ebisu

Bear = Mazarez (Naruto's older brother and another of my OC's)

Miniature Harem:  
Yugito

Anko

Kyuubi

And possibly Konan just because I think she can do better than just be Pein's helper.

Comedy episode before chapter: Part 1

"Lightning bolts, let me go right now or suffer the consequences" shouted a small, green and purple, what seemed to be a bee yelled.

"But I need you to have idea's so I can write my story which I want to continue for a long time" whined Lightning bolts

"You have exactly 1 hour to write this chapter before I get my brother on you" replied the now slightly calmed bug

"On no, I'm so scared" said sarcastically "What's he gonna do, talk me to death"

"Probably" was the reply I got"

"Cool, now on with the show. Sprinkles please, take it away"

"You got it Lightning (clears throat) Lightning bolts doesn't own Naruto. And probably never will.

I start crying at the sad truth.

"**Kyuubi"**

/ Thoughts/

"_Speech"_

_It has been exactly 5 minutes and 23 seconds since Naruto and Sasuke felt the cold shiver go down their spines. They were slightly worried now that something bad was going to happen. _

_At this same time of 5 minutes and 23 seconds, Anko, Tsume (Inuzuka clan leader. Forgot to mention) and a team of ANBU were on their way to the forest of death. When Anko and Tsume said this to the ANBU team they were sceptical but, when they remembered who they were going after they just shrugged and said "Lets get them, I want pay back" They all nodded and headed off. Funnily enough, not a single ninja hated Naruto for what he was; they all respected him for what he has to do for the rest of his life. Furthermore, for the fact that he can out-run two ANBU squads by himself as well as five chuunin and three Jounin._

_Until Mazarez,, Ibiki (his step-dad), Anko and Tsume finally catch him after letting stretch his legs._

_Naruto and Sasuke had just finished their lunch. Snake, bird eggs and honey. Nice, sweet and simple._

"_You Sasuke did ya feel that. Feels like Anko, Tsume and Kakashi and his team of ANBU's chakra signatures" the young blonde said_

"_Yeah I felt it. Should we go" the black haired boy asked as he was never the one to make decisions between the two as it was always Naruto. Well mostly._

"_Yeah. If I think they are as close as I feel then we got bout 30 seconds before we are screwed" the blonde said as the two boys started to run for their lives. Literally. They both know how scary Anko and Tsume are when Naruto and Sasuke have blackmail on one of them; but both is a death wish waiting to happen. _

_They ran through the forest back to the gate hoping that they would make it back to Sasuke's clan compound and get Itachi to hide them from the two Kunoichi and there team of the best ANBU unit in Konoha._

_-With Anko-_

"_Tsume, are they still where they were" asked the purple haired Kunoichi._

"_No. they are moving West and if my hunch is right, they are going to the Uchiha compound to hide from us" Tsume explained as her and the others stopped._

"_Anko-san you were put in charge. What should we do?" asked the cat masked ANBU (Yuugao)_

"_I say we follow them and wait them out as Naruto has to come out sometime and so will Sasuke. Why, well because they have an assignment for tomorrow and it's at Naruto's apartment" the young snake charmer said receiving nods from the rest of the group._

_-Back at the Academy-_

"_Iruka-sensei, why are Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun being chased by ANBU" inquired the young and blonde Ino Yamanaka._

"_It's because of a prank that those two pulled on over thirty ANBU operatives" the scarred chuunin explained to the class getting nods from everyone._

_Kiba then put his hand up._

"_Yes what is it Kiba" asked Iruka_

"_Do you know what the prank was ' he smirked slightly but Iruka noticed it and put his hands into a hand seal to summon the second best ANBU team to capture the third helper' that they pulled to get the best ANBU squad on them as well as Anko and my mum?"_

"_I think I heard Inu-san (Inu means dog; I think)_

_Say that those two put S-class itching powder 'Kiba's smirk gets bigger' in and onto Anbu armour and weaponry" spoke the teacher receiving nods from the class of 7 year olds yet they were all exceptionally smart and strong; but no-where near Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru (I'll explain at the end why hehehe. I smell something 'takes a whiff' smells like power MUHAHA)._

"_Why did you want to know Kiba" asked the chuunin while slowly putting chakra into the seal also alerting the second ANBU team to be ready if something happens._

"_It's cuz I saw them with a number of blue and pink vials that looked like powder when me and Shika saw them walk past the park" replied the young dog trainer, his partner Akamaru, a small dog who at the moment was sitting on the boy's head yipped in agreement._

_Iruka made the hand sign faster then the students (except Kiba and Shikamaru) could follow._

_Five ANBU, one turtle, mouse, hawk, rabbit and bear appeared from a swirl of leaves at the front of the class._

"_Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, you are to come with us. We have some questions for you" spoke the bear masked man in a deep and commanding voice while on the inside was exploding with anxiety for waiting to the minute he could repay the four boys for their 'prank'._

_The two look at each other, stand up and say "Not a bloody chance" then poofed out of the classroom (going to the Uchiha compound because Naruto had summoned them both)._

"_Ah crap, now we have to chase them down again. This job really is troublesome" whined the mouse masked ANBU; annoyed that his younger brother didn't just give up there and then but then he remembered /He is a Nara after all. Little bastard/ Shikaru whined further._

"_Seems like Naruto had a clone waiting for them. The fish tank that was over their ( The fish tank poof's out of sight in a blur of lightning ) is no more. Damn clever and cunning Uzumaki-Namikaze's" said the Hawk masked man; impressed that the blond thought so far ahead._

_-Uchiha compound, Sasuke's house, Living room-_

"_And that's what happened" Naruto just finishing his explanation of his, Sasuke's, Kiba's and Shikamaru's prank._

_Kiba was the lookout while Shikamaru held the ANBU guards with his shadows while also keeping their mouths shut with a second shadow while Naruto and Sasuke did the dirty work._

_(Quick explanation here for anyone who lost track:_

_Naruto and Sasuke got about 10 vials of S-class itching powder used in Torture and Interrogation from Anko because of how well their last prank went. _

_They stole all Anbu masks and sealed them into a master seal which after they finally caught Naruto did he agree to unseal with the help of Shikamaru due to needing two seals experts._

_Then when they got the vials of itching powder, they put it into and on all the ANBU armour and weaponry; All the ANBU who didn't have work that day. After that they knocked out the two guards (Hawk and Turtle) ran out the back door after telling Ibiki to get all antidotes ready)._

"_Well it definitely sound like you four had fun at the ANBU's demise. How does your step-father feel about this prank Naruto" asked Mikoto Uchiha; Sasuke's mother._

_He was laughing so hard he had to go to the hospital for pain killers. Apart from that, he was quite proud we were able to do it" spoke our favourite and devious blonde._

_Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's dad had just walked in to hear the last part._

_Laughing full-heartedly._

"_Ah to be young and causing mischief was so fun" spoke the Clan leader._

"_Dad when did you get back" asked Sasuke_

"_Just now. Did you four hear that you have Anko, Tsume, Kakashi's and Genma's teams on your tails? No pun intended Naruto."_

"_It's alright; everyone knows so why bother hiding it"_

"_**Then why don't you let me come out and play Naruto-kun" **__whined Kyuubi in her house instead of sewer._

_/You know I can't do that Kyu-chan. But soon you'll be able to live among once again/ reassured Naruto._

"_Well this day just keeps getting better. We know that Anko-Chan and Tsume-Chan we going to come after us but Kakashi and Sensei Genma's teams as well. This is going overboard quicker than I thought guys" spoke Naruto trying to think of a plan to get out of the situation at hand._

"_Ah crap Sasuke, Kiba, and Shika my dad is waiting for us at the training grounds… WAIT A MINUTE. It's a trap" yelled Naruto hitting his left fist into his right open palm._

"_Really Naruto. I never knew" sarcastically added Kiba and Shika._

"_Whatever, lets go and see if they can catch all for of us" spoke the blonde with determination leaking from him._

_The four gathered around making a plan for what they were going to do while Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi (he showed up when Naruto shouted) smiled serenely at the for kids. No. Young men thinking like true Shinobi should. Not running into a situation but thinking and creating a plan like true Shinobi._

_-Kumo, training grounds-_

"_Come on Yugito, surely you can do better than that" spoke a well built, dark skinned man._

_The girl Yugito, same age as Naruto was doing Taijutsu training against a badly beaten dummy_

"_HEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She shouted kicking the dummy in the head, knocking it off._


End file.
